In applications or environments where traction is critical or low ground pressure is important, machines propelled by an endless track may be used. Such track-type machines may include, for example, mining machines, dozers, excavators, and skid-steer loaders. These machines may typically include a frame that supports a power source, such as an internal combustion engine, and left and right undercarriage assemblies that transfer power from the power source to terrain on which the machine travels. The left and right undercarriage assemblies may be rigidly or pivotally mounted to the machine frame, and each of the undercarriage assemblies may include an undercarriage frame, a final drive coupled to a drive sprocket driven by the power source, and an idler wheel located at an end of the undercarriage frame remote from the drive sprocket. An endless track is looped around the drive sprocket and idler wheel, and during operation the drive sprocket rotates and engages the endless track, such that the endless track circulates around the drive sprocket and idler wheel, with the portion of the endless track adjacent the ground causing the machine to maneuver.
The undercarriage assemblies may include upper and lower supports between the drive sprocket and idler wheel configured to support the endless track, and the undercarriage assemblies may be configured to support the weight of the machine. In some undercarriage assemblies, the endless track may be supported between the drive sprocket and the idler wheel by carrier rollers and lower rollers distributed along the length of the undercarriage assembly. However, for some machines it may be desirable for the undercarriage assemblies to have a relatively lower profile, and thus, it may be impractical to provide rollers between the drive sprocket and the idler wheel. For example, some continuous mining machines are designed to operate in subterranean spaces having a low ceiling, which may render it advantageous for the mining machine to have a low machine height. For example, in some such machines, in order to reduce the overall height of the machine, instead of providing rollers to support the endless track between the drive sprocket and idler wheel, the machines may include stationary supports against which the endless tracks slide.
The stationary supports, as a result of being exposed to the load and sliding action of the endless tracks, may be subject to excessive wear. This, in turn, may lead to undesirable expense associated with refurbishing or replacing the stationary supports. Therefore, it may be desirable to protect the stationary supports of such machines.
A continuous mining machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,882 (“the '882 patent”) to Silks et al., issued Sep. 22, 1964. Specifically, the '882 patent discloses a continuous mining machine including a main frame having a cutter frame adjustably supported on the main frame. The main frame is supported on conventional laterally spaced continuous tread devices, which serve to transport the machine along the ground.
Although the continuous mining machine of the '882 patent includes continuous tread devices, it does not describe providing any protection for supports associated with the tread devices. Thus, the supports may be exposed to excessive wear during operation of the machine. This may lead to more frequent maintenance and associated costs.
The lock plate and related assembly disclosed herein may be directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the possible drawbacks set forth above.